


One Sunny Day

by PegasusAngel



Category: Jasper Whitlock - Fandom, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight-AU
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM elements, Bella with Backbone, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Newborn stage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusAngel/pseuds/PegasusAngel
Summary: Alternate universe where Bella never moves to Forks. Instead she strikes a deal with her parents to stay in Arizona. Everything is going well until one day her life is turned upside down when she's rescued from her would be attacker by two handsome, but strange men. Will she survive being thrust into the supernatural world, head first?Rated 'M' for now but will be 'E' in a bit.





	1. Handsome Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to this particular fandom but I've been wanting to write this for a while. I may not be very active with my updating on this one since it's essentially just for me. If you like it and want to see more comment and I'll do my best to make my updates more often.
> 
> I'll change the rating when the smut appears. Dunno when that's gonna be, but probably soon if the story continues the way it is.

“What the fuck are we doing here, Captain?” Jasper growled at Peter. His annoyance was radiating off of him, pointed right at Peter. “Patience, Major. You’ll find out” Peter answered with that smug grin on his. Jasper growled softly in annoyance and turned his black eyes towards the city of Phoenix. “I fucking hate large, sunny cities. What’s your deal?” Jasper turned back to Peter. He was going to answer whether he liked it or not. Peter turned to face Jasper and looked serious “No. I can’t tell you yet. Just know you’re where you need to be”

 

Jasper raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. “Fine! I’ll trust your senses but know that if I have to wait long you’re going to really fucking regret it.” Jasper’s word were calm but clearly conveyed his threat. “Might as well find us some dinner” Jasper said as he sped off towards the bustling town. Jasper moved through the city as easily as if he grew up in the streets and knew them intimately. He stopped near what looked to be a very popular bar.

 

Bars were usually the best place to find the worst of society. The dregs of society were what made up his diet and Jasper preferred those males who were predisposed to rape. They gave the most fight and that was something he relished. Instead of going inside the bar Jasper and Peter stood near a dark alley just nearby. This was the best place to find what they needed without drawing attention. They took up their places in the shadows and stood as still as statues, waiting for their prey.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She was pleased with the outfit she had chosen and was ready for her night out on the town. She enjoyed the silence of her childhood house and was pleased that it was all hers. Faced with the choices of moving to Florida with her mother and be ignored or move to Forks, the land of constant rain, Bella had struggled to find a way out. She had taken care of herself and her mother for so long she knew that she was capable of taking care of herself alone. So she begged her mother to allow her to stay in Phoenix on her own when her mother and Phil moved to Florida. It took a few weeks of convincing but finally her mother had relented.

  
Going to school was easy. It was her last year of school and it was nice to not have to worry about being a spectacle in a new environment. The tiny town her father called home, Forks. Even the name was uninteresting. Her mother called her every day after school to check in and if her grades fell she had to go move to either Florida or Forks to reconcile her nefarious ways. She never worried about her grades failing, though. Bella was smart and she knew it. She never slacked off but she didn’t have to try too hard in school. She worked a part time job to pay for her food and any extras she wanted. For the most part she worked and studied hard. It was on the weekends that she allowed herself to have fun, and tonight was no different. There was a club nearby that a boy from school had told her about.

 

Bella was excited to be going on the not-really-a-date tonight. Most guys didn’t even give her a second look. Maybe it was because she wasn’t a supermodel or maybe it was because she wasn’t super rich, but the reasons didn't matter as most of the guys were jackasses anyways. Absently she realised she was basically a lone wolf. She didn’t have many friends and she belonged to no specific group. She wasn’t popular; she wasn’t a geek or a nerd. She sure as hell wasn’t a jock, her clumsy ways made sure of that. Thankfully she had done all of her gym credits early on and no longer had to endure an hour of horrific accidents to both herself and those around her. She was pulled from her reverie when she realised what time it was. With one last glance at the mirror Bella made her way out. She locked the door securely before heading to her car. The little black car wasn’t much to look at but it worked and it had been a deal. She was proud of it, not because it was fancy or flashy but because she used her own money to buy it.

 

The drive to the club was short and she was there quicker than she expected thanks to light traffic. When she entered the club she showed the bouncer her ID. The large black X that was written on the back of her hand was easily removed with a wipe she had hidden in her purse. Bella didn’t expect to drink but she hated the smell of the sharpie and it didn’t go with her outfit. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd for Jeremy, the boy who braved being seen in public with her long enough to ask her here. She smiled when her gaze landed on him sitting at a small table. He waved her over and pointed to an empty seat next to him.

 

The grin that spread across Bella’s face was involuntary. She was ecstatic to be out with another person her own age that didn’t involve working or school. “Hey!” she yelled over the deafening beat of the music. “Hey! Got you a drink” he replied with a wink. Bella mouthed a Thank you and took the drink. She took a small sip and realised it was alcoholic. She knew better than to drink and drive, her father was a cop after all, so she decided to make it last all night. Usually she’d turn the drink down but she didn’t want to offend her new found friend. Jeremy raised his glass and gestured that Bella do the same. With a nod, Jeremy downed his whole drink and turned his expectant hazel eyes on her. A small laugh escaped her lips and shook her head. She took a larger than average gulp and set the drink down onto the table. “Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you tonight, Jeremy! I was definitely needing a break” she said she smiled gratefully at him. “No problem, Bella! I'm glad you could make it. I'm gonna go get us another drink.” was his response.

 

Bella's eyebrows furrowed when he walked off. Another drink? He just finished one and mine is still half full she thought to herself He seems pushy but maybe I'm just too touchy. Let's not get too judgemental just yet. With a deep sigh she took another swig from her drink and watched her friend talk animatedly with the bartender while she mixed their drinks. The alcohol started to seep into her bloodstream, relaxing muscles and fogging her mind and Bella began to tap her fingers on the table to the rhythm of the beat. Soon Jeremy was returning with two more drinks. He placed them on the table and ran his hand up her upper arm. “You doing alright?” he asked and was rewarded with a bright smile and a head bob. The sandy haired boy smirked at her response and reached for his drink, taking smaller sips with this one. They fell into easy, though loud, conversation and were having a good time. Bella had drained her first drink and was nursing her second in hopes that she wouldn’t have to outright refuse the offer of another drink. The lights used on the dance floor were making Bella dizzy, she hadn't had much to drink but she was feeling very drunk and out of control of her own body.

 

“Sorry, Jeremy. ‘M not feelin' well. I don't drink much and I think I've over done it. I'm gonna call a cab. Thanks for the night out” Bella said, shocked by the slurring of her words. With a feeling of dread she stood from the table and wobbled slightly as she struggled to remain standing. “Woah! Are you okay, Bella? Here let me help you” Jeremy sprung to his feet and was at Bella's side in the blink of an eye, steadying her. Bella grumbled, trying to tell him she didn't need help but her words were unintelligible. Jeremy placed one arm around her waist and pulled her arm around his neck, allowing him to walk her out of the bar. She eyed him suspiciously, realising that alcohol alone wouldn't be doing this to her. She was powerless and losing the ability to control her mind, much less her limbs. In a blur of confusion she was leaning against a brick wall. The outside of the bar, she realised after a long, frustrating scan of her surroundings. Jeremy was missing, she hoped he was flagging down a taxi. She was leaning against a wall only a foot from a very dubious looking alley, the kind you see in horror movies. Suddenly she pushed away from the wall, headed towards the street to get her own damn taxi since Jeremy was missing.

 

The realization that the wall had been the only thing holding her up slapped her in the face as she stumbled onto the sidewalk, only barely catching herself on hands and knees. The world spun and Bella struggled to not vomit. She moaned and tried to right herself, only to tumble to the unforgiving concrete again. This time she was laying on her side, the world spinning uncontrollably. Jeremy appeared at her side and was talking. He wanted to help her up. She nodded and gladly accepted his assistance. “Bella, why don't you come to my place. You don't look like you're feeling well, I wouldn't feel good leaving you alone in this state.” Jeremy said, his hand holding her upper arm in a grip that was tighter than necessary. Bella shook her head vigorously, no way in hell she would be going to anyone's house but her own. “Come on, Bella!” he cajoled “Let me at least see you to your house? I feel bad that you're in this shape because I invited you out. I'll help you get to your house and into bed. Sound good?”

 

“No” she slurred “No I'll be okay.” The thunderous look of anger on Jeremy's face sent shivers down Bella's spine. Was he the one that drugged her? Was he going to take her whether she wanted him to or not? She belatedly wished she had paid more attention in those self defense lessons her father had insisted she take when it became clear that she would be alone in a large city. She took a hesitant step back and shuttered when Jeremy mirrored her move with a step forward. Slowly this continued until Bella felt the wall at her back again, only this time Jeremy was only a few inches away. With all the might she could muster she put her hands on his chest and looked up into his hazel eyes. “Please just find me a cab. I'll be fine to make it home on my own” she whispered, she could have slapped herself for the weakness in her tone. Jeremy sighed heavily and shook his head “I'm afraid I can't let you do that” his voice was low and husky as he braced his hand on her hip. With a frightened gasp, Bella darted away from Jeremy. He lunged for her, causing her to duck into the nearby alley.

 

Her eyes darted in search of a hiding spot but instead all she saw were a few small trash cans and what looked to be two people. ‘What? That can't be right’ she thought to herself ‘They're not moving, maybe I'm seeing things. God what was in my drink?’ A surprised yelp escaped her when Jeremy's humid breath fanned across the back of her neck “Where do you think you're going?” he whispered and grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling her against his hard body. “Get your fuckin' hands off of me” she snarled, her voice just a whisper. Her heart hammered in her ears, her vision blurred and she swayed as she struggled to remain conscious. Suddenly his hands left her wrists and she tumbled backwards, grunting as she came into contact with a hard surface. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jeremy being held tightly, a man standing behind him. Jeremy's arms were pinned to his sides by the stranger's lengthy embrace. It looked like the man was whispering into Jeremy's ear, but all Bella could hear was the sound of her own heart thundering in her own chest. The man's mouth moved over Jeremy's throat as one of his large hands slipped over his mouth.

 

Bella wondered if she was hallucinating as she watched Jeremy struggle in vain against the man who's head was buried in his neck. She watched with a sick, disjointed fascination as Jeremy's lifeless body tumbled to the ground. The smell of blood tinged the air and Bella heaved as she tried to fight the off the sickness and dizziness that the smell of blood caused her. The stranger, a man with short hair and pale skin, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned his attention towards her. Her eyes widened as she realised he knew she had seen everything. Fear and worry bubbled up inside her and she struggled to stand, only to realise she was being held in someone’s arms. In a panic she sat up, her head almost colliding with the face of try another stranger. A feeling of peace and serenity drifted over her and she relaxed in his hold. His eyes flicked to hers and she held his crimson gaze. She laid awestruck in his arms, and took in his features. His honey blonde hair was wavy and flowed to the middle of his neck, his plump lips were turned down into a grimace. His eyebrows furrowed and he gave her a strange look. Even with that severe look plastered on his face, Bella found him incredibly attractive. What she wouldn't give to feel those lips against her.

 

Without warning those lips quirked up into a smirk and she blushed crimson. Oh god, did she say something out loud? She dropped her gaze, mortified that she had allowed her mind to wander in such an awkward and dangerous situation. But was it dangerous? The man holding her must have lifted her from the ground while his partner took care of your attacker, surely if she were going to die it would have happened already. The world spun again and her eyes drifted closed in a bid to not hurl her stomach contents all over her rescuers. Belatedly she realised the two men were talking.

 

“…but wasn’t afraid. In fact, the exact opposite” the Adonis holding her was saying, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You passed up a meal for her, I’d say that's a pretty big deal. How's she feeling?” the other asked, his eyes falling to rest on her.

 

“Fine, it would seem. She's confused but based on the way she was acting I’d guess he dropped something into her drink. Confusion would be normal but she's also very angry. It seems she’s more lucid than I expected her to be.” Adonis spoke to his friend but turned his attention to Bella when he said “Don't worry Darlin'. You’re safe now. No need to be angry or worried.” The silence that spread through the alleyway made her think she had passed out until the voice of the second man rang out, amusement coloring his tone “Whew. Easy there, Major or do we planning on keeping her?” Bella's indignation and anger spread through her once again, chasing off the calm feeling settling over her like a blanket. She began to struggle in the stranger's iron tight grip, sputtering angry but slurred words. She was not a pet to be kept and just because they saved her didn't mean she owed them anything, and she did her best to try and tell them as much.

 

“Woah, Woah, Woah.” ‘Major’, as he had been called by his friend, did his best to soothe the struggling woman in his arms “Don't worry, Darlin’. It's gonna be alright” and then that false sense of calm settled over her again, suffocating her. She fought against it with everything she had, convinced that escaping the two men in front of her the only way to survive. The Major cocked an eyebrow at Bella and turned to his companion “She's fightin' me. I can feel her pushing against the calm” his voice was tinged with curiosity and he seemed to be impressed. Bella grunted with the effort she was putting forward, struggling to grasp onto her consciousness. Her eyelids were heavy, a wave of exhaustion hit her out of nowhere. Bella felt her head fall limp against the man’s chest and slipped into the darkness as she heard one of her saviors say “I like her! She's a little spitfire!”

 

The next morning Bella woke with a start. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. ‘Was it all a dream?’ She thought to herself as she sat up and held her head in her hands. Groaning, she made her way to the bathroom and saw that she was in the same clothes as the night before. When she met with Jeremy she had been so damn happy. She drank the god forsaken drink so she didn't have to look silly in front of her not-a-friend, she broke her own rules about never drinking from a drink she hadn't had her eyes on constantly and it had bit her in the ass. Jeremy had drugged her. She was sure of it, but what happened after? There were pieces, fragments of memories that she tried to remember but she couldn't. How did she get home? Where was Jeremy now? The questions were spinning in her head as she tried to wrack her brain for answers. All she could remember were two pairs of red eyes, they had haunted her in her dreams. Maybe it was just the drug messing with her mind, but she could have sworn that they belonged to someone important.

 

Dutifully, Bella took a shower and dressed before she made her way to the police station. She drove in her car, how it got home and her with it, she'd never know. She shook with fear as she walked into the station, worried she would get in trouble for something. She’d been drinking and she was underage, but she didn't have to share that specific piece of information. She was worried Jeremy would be angry with her, come to get her for going to the cops. However she knew she couldn't let him get away with it. All day at the station and all she had to show for it was a copy of her report and a tear stained face. For what it was worth the cops had been nothing but nice. They had talked to her politely and waited while she tried to remember what happened after arriving at the bar and drinking the drugged drink. She had been sent for a blood test and, after a confirmation of the drugging, had been told of the usual effects and given a full examination in the event that something happened to her during her black out period.

 

She fell onto her couch with a thud. The day had been an emotional drain and coupled with the after effects of the drugs she was feeling a bit like she had been hit by a train. With a huge yawn she turned on the TV, intent on taking her mind off of things. However, life had other things planned as the current story on the news was about Jeremy, or to be specific how Jeremy was missing and wanted by the police. Bella's breath caught in her throat. He was still out there and he might be very angry. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when she felt a strange feeling of peace and calmness settle over her. It felt familiar, like the hug of an old and dear friend. She settled into the feeling and soon drifted off into an unpleasant sleep filled with dreams of red eyes and men coming after her.

 

Waking up on the couch was a shock, usually Bella had the wherewithal to move to her bed when she was getting drowsy. The crick in her neck ached as she got the coffee maker brewing and started with breakfast. Once her eggs, bacon, and toast were cooked, she sat at the table and drank her coffee and ate her food in happy silence. Tomorrow she would have brave school. Would the kids know what happened? Would the teachers pity her and offer her empty offers of help and understanding? Would they all be talking about her behind her back? She seriously hoped not. Nothing horrible happened and she preferred to stay in the shadows rather than be in the spotlight for anything, much less being drugged and taken advantage of. With a sigh she stood up and cleaned her dishes before going about making sure that all her homework was done for the upcoming school week. She then called her mom and dad, expertly omitting Jeremy and that whole fiasco. They didn't need to know about that disaster until it was absolutely necessary and right now she wasn't sure it was necessary. Besides, they might use it as a reason to not allow her to stay on her own, as if caring for an adult would keep her more safe.

 

The day slipped by uneventfully until dinner time when Bella realised she needed to go to the store to buy food. She got ready and shakily stepped out into the darkness towards her car. The drive to the store was boring but her mind kept her in a constant state of awareness. Jeremy was missing, could he be following her? Coming to get her to finish what he started? The thought sent shivers up her spine. Soon enough she was at the store and loading the cart with everything she needed. Coming out of the store she ran smack into a large, hard body; her groceries tumbling to the ground. Bella gasped and immediately began apologizing “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Oh I'm so clumsy! I'm so, so sorry!” she sputtered as she tried to pick up her bags and escaped cans. “Perfectly alright” came a smooth voice above her “Are you alright?”. Bella swallowed hard and let her eyes travel up the body of the stranger. He was tall, well dressed, and stood with an air of confidence she had never seen. His long black hair fell around his stately shoulders and his pitch black eyes locked with her chocolate ones. “Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should watch where I'm going” she said with a shrug.

 

Having gathered her wayward groceries, without the help of the creepy stranger she noted, she stood up and turned to walk off. “Have a nice night” she said but was halted when his cold hand gripped her bare upper arm. A shiver danced up her spine as flashes of the night before crept into her mind. Jeremy gripping her arm too tight, red eyes, being hold close to a cold body. Her breathing sped up but she fought to maintain her emotions as she followed the hand and arm up to the man's body with her eyes. “Yes?” she asked, meaning to sound annoyed but only having it come as a breathy sigh.

 

The man gave her a strange look, but quickly schooled his features into a calm smile. “I was wondering if you could give me directions to my hotel. I went out for a walk and seem to have gotten lost.” Bella did her best to force a smile onto her face “Maybe I can help. What's the name of your hotel?” The man told her and she offered what directions she could. She noted that it wasn't far from her house but in no way indicated that information. “I'm sorry to bother you by asking, but could you possibly give me a ride? I've got a bad leg, you see” he waved his hand towards his left leg “and I'm afraid I've over done it by trying to get back.” Bella smiled politely but shook her head “Sorry, I can't give you a ride but I’d be happy to call you a cab.” There was no way in hell she would let that guy in her car. He was different, something about him was different. However that wasn't the reason why she refused, other than having good enough sense not to let a stranger into her car he gave off a really bad vibe. He leered at her as if she were a piece of meat or like a long lost, rare painting. She watched him nod and give a response about getting his own cab and using the phone in the grocery store. She was trying to politely get away from the man without alerting him to her suspicions.

 

Briskly Bella walked to get car, carelessly tossed her groceries into the passenger seat, and threw it into drive. She made sure to drive slowly out of the parking lot so as not to look like a lunatic. The creeping feeling of being watched didn't diminish, no matter how fast she drove or how far from the grocery store she got. Maybe this whole thing with Jeremy was effecting her more than she thought. Once she was home and all the doors and windows were locked and double-checked she flopped down onto the couch once again. She thought about telling her father, but quickly dismissed that idea due to the overwhelming desire to only care for herself, not be under the thumb of an adult that couldn't seem to care for themselves. She'd get over this little mishap on her own, she concluded. After she put away her purchases she made her way to get bedroom. A quick shower and she was in her pajamas and snuggled under the covers of her comfy bed.

 

With a jolt Bella sat up and scanned the dark room. She had awoken not in panic but trepidation and cautiousness. What had woken her? Unsure and extremely wary she slipped from her bed quietly and pulled in jeans and a tank top. She slowly crept around her house, looking and listening for anything that could have woken her up. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, causing her to jump and her heart rate to sky rocket. She snuck to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Her brow furrowed when she saw no one on the porch. Warning bells sounded in her head and she quickly decided that she needed to leave as soon as possible. As quickly and quietly as she could she snatched her keys and purse and moved towards the back door, thanking her lucky stars that she had parked in the back this evening.

 

Bella's heart was pounding in her ears as she quietly unlocked and slipped through the back door. She pulled it closed behind her and made a mad dash for her car. Suddenly she ran into something, no someone, sending her tumbling onto the unforgiving concrete. They hadn't been there a moment ago, she was sure of that. She looked up from her place on the ground and realised the person standing in front of her had red eyes, a long cloak, and was grinning down at her in predatory glee. “I love it when they try to run! Don't think you'll get away, little human. My master wishes to see you. Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you” he said and held his hand out to help her from the ground. She growled and stood on her own. “Fuck you!” she spat and turned to run. In front of her stood the same person, only this time he had an annoyed look on his face. “I just told you that you can't get away. Why don't they ever listen? Look, I could have just snatched you from your house but instead I tried to be polite. Are you coming with me easily or not?” his voice was soft but carried an implied threat.

 

Bella was about to answer when a noise distracted her would be attacker. Without waiting to see what it was she darted to her car, jammed the key into the ignition, and floored the gas pedal. She drove for an hour, she refused to look behind her to see if she was being followed and she refused to go back home. Thankfully she had grabbed her purse so she could stay in a hotel for the night. She pulled into the first hotel she saw and booked a room. She drew a bath and mulled over the last few days as she soaked in the tub of hot bubbly tub of water. She wondered how she would go back home tomorrow. How she would sleep at all given what had happened. Jeremy was missing, possibly coming after her and some red eyed person had come to collect her to take her to his ‘master’. He was incredibly fast, there was no doubting that. His bright red eyes sent a shiver up her spine and he spoke of his task of collecting her ass a foregone conclusion rather than something he actually had to complete. What had he wanted with her?

 

After sitting in the bath until the water cooled and Bella's fingers were pruny, she got out and pulled on the fluffy robe she had found on the back of the bathroom door. She has decided she would sleep for a few hours and then go to school even though she had none of her books or homework, so much for making sure it was so finished. What a waste!

 

As she was preparing to lay down in the hotel bed a knock at the door shocked her back into alertness, and she climbed back out and pulled the robe back on. She walked to the door and looked for a peep hole. When she couldn't find one she sighed and unlocked the door, pulling the chain out of its track and cracked the door. She peered out of the crack and said “Yes?” When she looked up into the crimson eyes of the man standing in front of her she gasped and tried to slam the door shut. Oh shit, they had found her! The man's foot blocked the door from closing and slowly Bella let her eyes travel up the tall, muscular body of the man in front of her. “Easy, there Darlin'.” His accented voice drifted over her “I just wanna come in and talk for a bit. May I come in?”

 

Once again a feeling of trust and relaxation drifted over her and settled around her. Sure furrowed her brows but nodded her head and held the door open for him, ushering him in with a wave of her hand. When the door had closed behind him, he made his way towards the chair in the room and sat down, crossing an ankle over his knee. “How are you feeling today? Better I hope” he asked, pinning her with his heated gaze. “I…um…wait, what?” she eyed him suspiciously “What do you mean?” At this the man quirked an eyebrow. “You don't remember? Doesn't surprise me, you had been drugged pretty heavily” he replied and shrugged “My friend and I found you last night, in an alleyway trying to fight off a guy who didn't seem to understand that no meant no. My friend took care of your overly amorous suitor and I took care of you. You were quite out of it so I drove you home and placed you in your bed.”

 

Bella nodded at that explanation but couldn't remember any of it. She was frustrated and annoyed with herself for not only not being able to remember what had happened but also with letting herself get into that situation to begin with. “It wasn't your fault” he said pointedly. Bella turned shocked eyes to the long haired man in front of her. How could he possibly know what she was thinking? With narrowed eyes she decided to leave the subject alone for now. “So what do you want now?” she asked sitting on the edge of her bed, conscious of the fact she only had a robe on. He shifted and sat in the chair, slumped slightly with his legs splayed open. His position screamed power and he commanded attention even in the most simple of tasks. Bella swallowed hard as her eyes scraped up his long legs and past his toned chest to rest on his red eyes and long, wavy hair. She felt her body responding to his demeanor and incredibly good looks and blushed when he smiled knowingly at her.

 

“Well, I've come to offer you safety. You've managed to draw the attention of some very powerful and not necessarily good people. The man that showed up to your house tonight was an underling of those bad guys. Bella, they won't stop until they have you I couldn't bare to know that you’re anything but completely safe and happy” he explained in a matter-of-fact way. He steepled his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. Bella stood and began to pace. So this guy wanted to keep her safe, but how did he plan on doing that? He couldn't follow her around all the time, someone would notice. “How do you propose to keep me safe and completely happy?” she asked, stopping in front of his large frame and putting her balled fists on her hips.

 

The man smiled and replied easily “You'll move in with me and my friend so we can keep an eye on you and protect you if need be.” At that Bella felt her anger flare. ‘Oh, just that easy. I just drop everything and go away with some stranger that supposedly took care of me for half an hour while I was drugged out of my gourd' she thought and turned in her heel. Once she was at the door she opened it wide and waved her hand towards the hallway. “Thanks for the offer, but there's no way in hell I'll be going anywhere with you. Thanks for the kind thought but I'll be fine on my own” she stated as politely as she could muster. In the blink of an eye he was out of his seat and standing near Bella. “I wish it were that easy, Darlin'. But you don't have a choice. Either you come with me now or the Volturi will get you. They never give up and you'll be powerless on your own. You will be coming with me. Get dressed.” He gestured towards her clothes that were folded and set in front of the TV. Bella narrowed her eyes at the second man today to demand that she come with them and glared daggers at him. She spoke slowly, as of speaking to a wayward child “No. Way. In. Hell.”

 

A disturbing smile spread across his face and he took one menacing step towards her, squaring his shoulders and looking down at Bella. Slowly she felt her exhaustion from her lack of sleep and too much excitement. Her eyelids seemed to weigh twenty pounds and holding them open became more and more difficult. The man placed his strong, cold hand on her shoulder and the feeling intensified. “Stop that” she mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut and she swayed dangerously. “Stop what?” he asked, though his tone of voice suggested he knew exactly what she was talking about. She mumbled something unintelligible and leaned against him for support. The last thing she heard was his low and sensuous chuckle and sleep took her.


	2. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella wakes up in a strange room in nothing but the robe from her hotel. She is greeted by her kidnapper, Jasper, and his friends Peter and Charlotte. A few revelations are made and she meets a few of Jasper's extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I actually have a few readers here I figured I'd make a note. No beta so all my mistakes are my own. I have dyslexia and ADD so honestly writing can be very difficult for me. 
> 
> For anyone wondering if I've given up on my Jessica Jones fanfic, I haven't. It's just my muse is a bitch and when she gets stuck on something it tends to consume me whole.

Bella came to in a strange bedroom, still in that fluffy robe from the hotel. She could hear unintelligible voices floating into the room through the wall, their low rumble helping to bring her back from the deepest sleep of her life. Groaning, she sat up and stretched gently. Her body was aching in a way that suggested she had been in the same position for a long time. She quickly surveyed the room checking for doors and windows. The first door she came to was a large bathroom, the second was a closet the size of an apartment. The two windows were on either side of the cherry wood bed frame and were both very much locked. With no hope for escape she looked around for her clothes. When that search ended with her empty handed she huffed and moved towards the door that had to lead to the rest of the house.

Quietly Bella pulled the door open, making sure to check the hallway for people before she walked out of the room. She followed the sound of the low voices, passing two more room doors before coming to the entrance to the large room containing the kitchen, living, and dining rooms. They were modestly decorated with a western flair and in the middle of the living room sat a large leather sofa with it’s matching loveseat and arm chair. A short blonde haired man lounged in the loveseat, easily taking up both places with his large torso and long legs. The arm chair was taken by the long haired blonde man, who sat with the same commanding attitude he had when he had sat in her hotel room. He ran his large hand through his hair and said “Look, Peter. I don't know what happened. We were having a conversation and then suddenly she was dismissing me and it pissed me off so badly I just knocked her out. And dammit Peter, if she didn't tell me to cut it out before she went out! She's so damn smart and observant.”

The short haired man, Peter he had been called, smirked “I told you, Major. She's a smart one but why bring her here? What's it to us if the Volturi recruit her.” He asked, using air quotes for the word recruit. The Major stiffened then, and rage radiated from him “They cannot have her. She. She's…” he growled and stood up, pacing the floor in a blur without finishing his thought. Bella searched for an escape route but found the only two ways out were past the two large and relatively imposing men currently having a conversation about her. She sighed softly and turned to make her way back to the room she had woken in when The Major spoke again “No point in going back, Bella. I assume you know you can't escape, so just come in and sit down with us instead of trying to get away and possibly hurting yourself.”

Bella stood stock still and tried to rein in her fear. How the hell had he known she was there? She had been completely silent and managed to not trip over her own feet for once. “Come on in, Sugar” Peter encouraged “We won't bite” and promptly broke into a fit of giggles. Resigned to her fate of being caught, Bella made her way into the dining room and glared at the two men. “Where are my clothes?” she asked, cocking one hip out to the side and crossing her arms over her chest. The Major looked at Bella and shrugged “Guess you should have gotten dressed when I _told_ you to.” he deadpanned. Peter looked from the Major’s face to Bella's and smiled like a kid in a candy store. “So you kidnapped me from my hotel room and didn't have the decency to take my clothes, too?” Peter shifted his gaze back to the Major and waited with barely hidden glee. “Maybe if you had listened you wouldn't be in this mess” he growled at Bella. She felt her bravado wane and sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat before she made her way to the couch. She sat as far away from the men as she could, though she was well aware that didn't mean she was safe.

The fear and worry she had kept in check since she had woken up came flooding back, crushing her in a sudden tidal wave and she struggled to fight off the tears that threatened. The Major grunted, stopped walking, and braced himself with one hand on the nearest wall. He turned his gaze to Bella but instead of seeing rage on his face he looked worried and apologetic. His eyes searched her face for what seemed like an eternity before Peter’s voice tore their gaze apart “So, it's nice to meet you Bella! At least this time you're conscious and not spitting obscenities at me. I'm Peter, and you've already met the Major. Don't worry, he has this effect on most people. He'll grow on you eventually.” He spoke in a soft, reassuring voice then added “How are you feeling?”

Bella felt indignant at the idiotic question. How was she feeling? She was feeling unsafe, trapped, and angry! Barely containing her rage she looked away from Peter and replied in a neutral tone “I'm okay, I guess.” The Major eyed her warily and Peter sighed “I'm sorry it ended up like this, Bella. Normally the Major isn't this impulsive.” That statement earned him a rather vicious snarl from the Major, a noise which Bella had never heard a human make before, and she stiffened in fear. Unfortunately her body decided this would be a great time to let out a rumble of its own, which caused Bella to turn a very deep shade of red. Peter snorted and slapped his knee “I guess you're hungry? I forget how often humans have to eat! Let me see what we have” he said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Cocking her head to the side Bella watched Peter then shifted her gaze to 'The Major’. “So…” she began and immediately regretted it, but continued to speak for fear of looking like an idiot, “You know my name, which is creepy by the way, but I don't know yours.” Straightening to his full height the Major bowed slightly and replied “Forgive me, ma’am. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock, though most just call me Major. I'm very pleased you're staying here with us, even if it was unplanned” Shocked by the sudden change in Jasper she smiled tentatively and replied “It's nice to meet you.” Their conversation was brought to a close by Peter who exclaimed “Human food is ready!” Bella still couldn't understand what Peter meant by 'human food’. What kind of food did they eat? They looked like humans, but obviously they weren't. Their red eyes singled them out even if she didn't know about their inhuman speed and uncanny ability to find her even when she was hours from her own home.

The food was edible, a frozen dinner that was only slightly burnt, and an apple. When Bella was half way through with her food she turned her attention back to Jasper and Peter and asked “So who are the Volturi and why did the send a lacky to kidnap me?” Based on the looks Peter and Jasper gave each other, she assumed this information was usually not commonly talked about. Finally after a long pause Peter spoke “The Volturi are our governing body. They keep our kind in line by enforcing rules and regulations. They were interested in you because you seem to be a very gifted human, and they were most likely wanting to 'invite’ you to join them.”

Bella finished her last bite of food and then asked “What do you mean your kind? What are you?” Apparently this question was a doozy because neither man moved to speak. “Look” she began, her exasperation bleeding through “You're _obviously_ not human with the bright red eyes and unbelievable speed so just tell me! Apparently your rulers want me and will have me at any cost. Obviously they're pretty fearsome because you've taken me against my will because you believe it will protect me. I need you to be honest with me so I know what's going on”

Peter was glaring at Jasper “Major, once we go down this road there's no going back. You know that, right?” An almost imperceptible head nod from Jasper seemed to be sufficient response for Peter to continue. “Bella. Jasper and I, we’re vampires. The vampires that want you are very, very old and have very powerful and gifted vampires that protect them and do their bidding. The Volturi are our governing body, as I said before, and they are led by the three Kings Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They are power hungry and vicious. Any person or vampire that they feel would be a good addition to their 'team’ is hunted down and coerced into joining. Some only need monetary recompense or some other agreement but those who flat out refuse to join are often tortured and then forced to join their guard anyways. I've never heard of a human being 'recruited’ but I can definitely guarantee you wouldn't have a lick of say in the matter.”

Bella pondered this quietly while she finished her apple. They were vampires? It would explain a lot. Their cold skin, red eyes, and extreme speed would so be explained by this. “What do you mean by _gifted_ ” she asked as she got up and threw away her trash and apple core. “It's uncommon but some vampires, when they wake from their change, have special gifts. Aro, one of our Kings, can read every thought a person has had with just a touch. Another vampire can see the future.” Peters eyes flicked to Jasper and then back to Bella “if the Volturi sent someone to collect you, it must be because you're showing signs, even as a human, that you may have a powerful gift.” With this information Bella moved towards the couch again and carefully sat on the edge, noticing the men follow her into the room and resume their original places on the loveseat and armchair.

It was silent then, as they waited to see how Bella would react. Truthfully Bella was a little afraid, not of the two men (not men,  _vampires)_  in the room with her but with how she could have died so easily by running from the Volturi's lacky. So how many times had they saved her? At least twice, for sure, but she had a feeling that Jasper had followed her to ensure her safety. She felt safe with him, even though logic dictated she should probably be at least miffed with the man who had kidnapped her so heartlessly. When she looked up at Jasper she asked “How did you kidna-, er take me from my hotel room? I hadn't had anything to drink so you didn't drug me but suddenly I was just so tired.” Then her eyes shone with recognition “Let me guess, you're one of those few vampires who are gifted, right?”

Jasper shrugged noncommittally and did not reply to confirm or deny. Bella glared at him, annoyed that he seemed hell bent on hiding anything he could from her. She didn't understand why she was angry about his silence. He certainly didn't have to tell her anything, but it upset her nonetheless. She felt…betrayed? Unwanted? What did it matter if her kidnapper opened up to her or not? With a grunt of frustration Bella stood and walked towards the room she had awoken in and began to draw herself a bath. Humming to herself she slipped out of the robe and put in a small amount of body wash into the water to create bubbles. She needed time to process all this new information and frankly it was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in the living room with two large, very attractive men in only a bathrobe. When the bath was full Bella settled into the enormous bathtub and groaned in pleasure. The heat seeped into her tired and achy muscles as she laid back into the water and closed her eyes. The sounds that filtered into the water made her feel like she was on another planet. She allowed the thoughts and feelings from the past few days to whirl around her, claiming all cognitive thought.

When Bella emerged from her room again, hair damp from her relaxing bath and white fluffy robe pulled around her, she was content. She had made a list of things she’d need and hoped Jasper had grabbed her purse so she could buy a few things for herself. She found the men right where she left them but veered towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find it unsurprisingly empty. She sighed and closed it, then headed to look into all the cupboards which were also empty. No plates, no bowls, and no cups. Just empty cupboards. She sighed again and turned to the sink, turning the cold water on and made a small bowl with her hands. She drank heartily, even though it took her close to twenty handfuls to satiate her thirst. She turned her attention back to the men, who were watching her more intently that she was strictly comfortable with, and smiled as she settled back into the couch. “Alright boys, I need a few things if I'm going to be staying with you. I hope you grabbed my purse, Jasper, because I'll be damned if I'm going to stay in this robe.”

The two men blinked at her for a few minutes, seemingly shocked by her statement. Then Peter burst into laughter and Jasper glared at him before turning his attention back to Bella. “I did grab your purse but you will not be leaving this house until we know for certain if the Volturi know where you are and if they're gonna send someone else to get you. The person they sent was in the lowest rank of guard, obviously taking a human shouldn't be too difficult. However, now that he's failed and you've been alerted that someone is after you I suspect they'll be sending one of their higher ranking guards to complete the task. Aro doesn't take kindly to being refused something he wants.” Peter, having regained his composure, added “Don't worry, sugar. I've sent my mate a text and she'll be bringing you back some clothes and food. She had to go out to get something to eat so she was already out.” Bella's brow furrowed and Jasper asked “What is it, Darlin'?” She looked sheepish but spoke softly “I know you eat blood. Am I bothering you?” Both men briefly looked shocked again before Jasper spoke up “Not at all. We don't feed often, but when we do we feed on the dregs of society. Rapists, murderers, child molesters and the like.”

Just then the door opened and a woman walked in. She carried two armfuls of bags through the living room and set them on the counter in the kitchen. Bella's face suddenly went pale and her head spun. The smell of blood curled around her and her stomach churned. She groaned and laid her head against the large arm of the couch and willed her stomach to listen to her desperate pleas to behave. “Bella?” Jasper's soft, worried voice was just inches from her “What's wrong?” She opened her mouth to respond but quickly snapped it closed before groaning and curling in on herself. “Blood” she said hesitantly, worried that if she kept her mouth open for long she wouldn't be able to control her rolling stomach. “I smell blood”

Charlotte gasped from the kitchen and rushed into the living room, moving in the blink of an eye. “Peter, I thought you said she was a human! Humans can't smell blood!” Peter surveyed his mate and looked puzzled “What did you do? Roll in it?!” Charlotte rolled her eyes and replied “No, Peter. I was going for one guy and his buddy showed up and started screaming bloody murder and tried to shoot me! I had to drop the first guy to catch the second one and that's why I'm such a mess. It's a good thing I went to the store first, otherwise I would have had to come here to shower and change. Now before you ask, no. I didn't get any of your precious seats dirty. Don't even start with me.” It was then that Charlotte looked down at Jasper and Bella and realised that Jasper was glaring at her. “Oh. Right. We'll, I'm gonna go shower and change” she said, disappearing from the room. Bella blinked, shocked at Charlotte’s movements and realised the males had been moving slowly for her benefit.

Thankfully, Bella's stomach stopped doing back flips and she stopped feeling like she was going to topple over once Charlotte was out of the room. “Where does this leave me? I'm being chased by an all powerful group of vampires that want to force me to work for them when they get their hands on me. I _refuse_ to live in hiding for the rest of my life and I'm sure you three don't want to babysit for another sixty years or so. What are my options? How likely is it that I can change my name and start again? Maybe move to another city?” Bella saw the look on the faces of the two men in front of her and her hopes were dashed. “Really?” she asked, tears filling her eyes “I'm screwed for the rest of my life because some old guys I've never met decided I was going to be special when they changed me into a vampire against my will?!”

In anger she stood up and balled her fists at her sides, grumbling to herself in   indignation, completely unaware of the look on Jasper's face. “Major? Maybe you could go find yourself a meal? I know you missed your last one a few days ago.” Peter spoke up, standing to put himself in between the human and the vampire shaking with rage. Jasper glared at Peter and snarled, baring his teeth at Peter “Get out of the way.” He demanded and dropped into a crouch. “Oh shit!” Peter whispered and backed towards Bella “Char, honey. I think we're gonna need your help in here” he spoke in a calm tone but his posture radiated fear and worry.

A few seconds later Charlotte appeared from the hallway, fully dressed with her hair dripping wet. She froze when she saw the scene before her. Bella stood from the couch, clutched the robe tightly and backed towards the door slowly, hoping that Peter would follow her to continue shielding her. At first Bella was relieved that Peter followed her, never looking back at her but staying in perfect sync with her, but the further she got away from Jasper the louder and more feral his growls got. “No!” he roared suddenly “You will not take her from me!” then he pounced. Bella closed her eyes and waited for an impact that didn't come. With trepidation she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened. She was shocked to find Peter on the ground, unmoving and Jasper was inches from her right side. His chest was heaving with the power of his rage and his pitch black eyes locked with hers.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper had scoped Bella into his arms as if she were his bride. He turned to snarl at Charlotte, and launched himself out of the house. The wooden front door splintered and immediately they were traveling across the flat ground faster than Bella could have imagined. She gasped when Jasper leapt nimbly into a tall tree and climbed to the top with ease. At some point, she realised, she had clutched to the front of Jasper, her legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck, and head nestled against the junction of his shoulders and neck. When they stopped moving Bella moved her head to look around but Jasper's warning growl made Bella stock still. Her left hand slipped into his golden locks as her right stroked the back of his neck. She took a deep breath and reveled in his strong, masculine scent. The sound of his growling lessened until it stopped all together.

Jasper's head dipped towards Bella's neck and he inhaled deeply. The resulting groan made Bella wonder what exactly he was thinking, though she hoped it wasn't about how delicious she smelled. A voice from the ground startled Jasper, who began growling against Bella’s throat. “Major, think about what you're doing! I think you'll regret this if you go through with it!” Charlotte called in a soothing tone. Jasper snarled and clutched Bella tighter “No” he answered with his head still buried against Bella's neck “ _You_ won't take her from me. _He_ won't take her from me”

“Please, Major. _Listen_ to me. Just think about th-“ Charlotte began  
“No, soldier. _You_ listen to _me_. She's mine and there's no way in hell I'll be handing her over to you, your mate, or the fuckin’ Volturi.”  
“Oh” came Charlotte's reply after a few moments of stunned silence “Major, no one's trying to take her. We want to keep her safe, just like you do. I'm gonna go back inside. Please release Peter and I'll explain everything to him. Bella is safe. No one wants to take her” With that she backed away slowly, her hands raised in submission. As she moved away from their perch Jasper's growling lessened again and he slowly loosened his grip on Bella. “I'm gonna set you down and you're gonna lean against the trunk, okay?” he spoke softly into Bella's ear. A soft nod against his throat was all Bella could give but it must have been enough because Jasper slowly slid her down his long body and placed her against the trunk. “Stay still” he growled softly and began to run his hands over her body, his black eyes searching along with them. Seemingly satisfied he looked up into Bella's face and seemed to become aware of what had happened. He looked shocked, then sheepish and apologetic. His emotions we so strong Bella swore they took on a physical presence. “Hey” she said and placed her hands on either side of his face and spoke softly “Talk to me. What happened? I'm not mad or anything, so don't worry. Just tell me what you're thinking.”

Jasper's head fell and he sighed heavily. “I…I dunno. I was just worried…no _terrified_ that someone would take you from me. First that boy in the alleyway, the fuckin' Volturi, and then Peter stood in front of you and was telling me to leave and I just snapped.” His worried voice morphed into a growl and he spoke through clenched teeth “You're _mine_. No one can have you. I will protect you.”

Bella remained silent for a while, moving one hand lower to stroke his neck gently with her thumb. She was trying to process this information while simultaneously trying not to plummet to her death. So Jasper was feeling possessive of her. Normally this would piss her of but with Jasper this pleased her. Immensely. She knew that the normal reaction to a person's kidnapper saying they would never let their victim go was terror and worry but she couldn't help the feeling of contentment when she was around Jasper. Just the thought of leaving his side sent a flair of uneasiness fluttering through her and Jasper growled softly, his eyes scanning the ground. “Do not be afraid or uneasy, my mate. There is no one here but the Captain and his mate and they are not stupid enough come near us right now.” He spoke assuredly, his red eyes finding her brown ones in reassurance.

Her brows furrowed once again, confused by how exactly he knew what she was feeling. She leaned against the tree trunk and took an appreciative look at Jasper. He had raised himself to his full height, shoulders back and arms tensed in a defensive position meant to be intimidating but to Bella it was just down right sexy. His long arms were strong but not overwhelmed with muscle. His long, lean body rolled with muscles hidden by his clothes and suddenly Bella wished his shirt was missing. She may have been a virgin but she wasn't blind.

Just then Jasper cleared his throat and turned his back to her and Bella blushed furiously, had he known what she was feeling just then? She turned to hide her face but lost her balance and slipped from the tree. She screamed and tried to grab the limbs that struck her on her descent downwards. Then as suddenly as she had fallen, she had stopped. Though the pain in her chest and neck seemed to scream that her fall hadn’t been that quick. She opened her eyes and found Jasper looking down at her in worry. “Where does it hurt?” he whispered and gently moved down the tree towards the ground. Bella whimpered and tried to snuggle into the crook of his neck, his smell of leather and musk soothing her. Her pounding fear slowly abated and in its place a feeling of calm tranquility settled over her. “My chest and neck” she answered softly. “I know someone who can come and check you. I'll call him now” Jasper responded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding Bella to him with one hand as if she weighed nothing. He spoke quickly, to Bella his voice was only a hum of sound and she wondered what he saying? Thinking back to before she fell from her precarious position in the tree and stiffened in his arms. ' _His…his mate?! Did he call me his mate?_ ' she thought to herself in a slight panic. She groaned as pain shot through her with her movement and became aware that Jasper was moving swiftly towards the house.

Jumping through the mess on the deck and dashing through the door frame that once held the front door, Jasper laid Bella gently on the soft couch and knelt down on the floor beside her. He scanned her body and took a deep breath in. Without warning he leaned in and began licking her cuts and scratches, moaning in pleasure as her blood hit his tongue. Bella stiffened again, knowing she should be horrified with the situation but feeling decidedly okay with it all. Despite the pain she was in, the feeling of Jasper's tongue running across her skin made her heart speed and her body to flush, heat pooling in her abdomen. Absentmindedly she began to wonder what it would feel like to have his soft, wet tongue on other places of her body.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped them both to attention “Sorry, Major. Char explained _everything_ ” he stressed the word 'everything’ as if he didn't want to elaborate but hoped it conveyed his point “and I apologize. I misunderstood the situation. All I knew was that I needed to be between y'all. I didn't mean anything by it” Peter stood stiff, hands behind his back in what looked to be a very military-esque stance. “Understood, Captain. I appreciate your desire to keep my ma-, Bella safe” Jasper responded and turned his attention back to the woman laid on the couch. “Carlisle will be here soon, Bella. He is a doctor and has been for a very long time. He's going to check you out and make sure that fall didn't harm you too badly” Jasper informed her.

“There's really no need. I'm very clumsy and fall all the time. Granted it's not usually from giant trees but I'll be okay. No need to inconvenience anyone” Bella said and sat up slowly, trying to mask the pain she was feeling. Jasper's hand was suddenly on her chest, in between her breasts, preventing her from sitting up any further. “Bella” Jasper's voice was a low growl, demanding her attention “You will lie still on this couch and you will be seen by Carlisle. He was in the area to visit us anyways, so no one is being _inconvenienced_ as you put it.” Like that, the conversation was over. Jasper turned his attention back to Peter and it seemed like they were talking but Bella couldn't understand a word of it. With a huff she stayed laying back, her anger and frustration settling around her again. She lost track of how long she laid there, with Jasper kneeling at her side but she was sure she had fallen asleep at some point.

With a painful jolt she snapped awake at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. “and this must be Bella” the masculine voice was saying. With a groan she opened her bleary eyes to see who was speaking. Her eyes traveled around the couch until she saw a man standing over the back, looking down at her with a kind smile on his face. She gulped audibly and stared into his golden eyes. He was amazing, more handsome than any movie star she had ever seen. He was _almost_ as attractive as Jasper, and that was quite a feat. What was it with vampires and being ridiculously attractive?! “I heard you took a tumble, Bella” he said as he rounded the couch at a human's pace. She nodded her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking around for Jasper, who she found in the exact place he had been last time. “I'm not very coordinated and Major Tree Climber here” she hooked a finger towards the blonde god knelt next to her “Left me unsupervised at the top of the biggest tree he could find. I didn't fall far before he caught me though, so I'm sure I'm fine”

The look of shock on Jasper's face was priceless and she smiled at him sweetly then stuck out her tongue. Turning to look to Carlisle, she caught the look on Peter’s face and assumed he enjoyed her poking fun at Jasper. Carlisle spoke from above her head as he rounded the couch “I'm sure you are, Bella. These things happen. Better safe than sorry, though” he said in a practiced, soothing manner. When he reached for her, Bella was startled to hear a growl coming from Jasper. She glared at him and spoke forcefully “Jasper Whitlock! You called your friend here and insisted I see him and now you're growling at him?!” Peter guffawed and Carlisle looked amused as Jasper's growls died off. He looked like he was in physical pain trying to control himself, but managed to stay silent.

“It's quite alright, Jasper. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if Esme were human and hurt and I had to watch another person tend to her, much less another vampire. However you know I do not have cravings for human blood anymore and I'll tell you everything I'm doing so you know exactly where I'm going to put my hands.” Carlisle spoke gently and slipped his stethoscope around his neck while setting his large black bag down next to him. He sunk to his knees next to Jasper and began his exam, asking questions as he went.

He poked and prodded her bruised and aching body drawing a few growls from Jasper, who quickly got them under control again. When he was finished with his exam, he placed his instruments back into his black bag and then turned his attention to Bella and spoke gently “Without an x-ray of your neck and ribs I can't be one hundred percent certain but I don't believe you've broken anything. You've got a few cracked ribs but nothing else is seriously harmed. I'll give you some pain medication to take and I need you stay in bed for a few days just to be careful.

She nodded and went to sit up but was stopped by Jasper's large, cold hand on her chest. “Is it alright if she walks on her own or should I be carrying her?” Jasper asked. Carlisle looked down at Bella and replied “That's up to her. Physically she can walk but it may be very painful for her to do so. If she wants you to carry her that may ease some of her pain. I'm surprised she's not covered in abrasions! Surely she must have incurred some sort of cut or scrape on her way down.” Jasper ducked his head and responded “I um…I sort of licked them clean.” Carlisle smirked at Jasper knowingly and looked at Bella who was feeling very confused.

It must have been obvious that she didn't understand because Carlisle spoke “Bella, you know what we are?” with a nod from Bella he continued “Our venom, which can be used to change humans in large amounts can, in small amounts, heal abrasions and small external wounds.”

Carlisle's professional manner was flawless and Bella found herself wondering if he ever cut up and had a good time or if he was always so…controlled. He turned to his black bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. He pulled one out and handed the closed bottle to Jasper. “You're to take one every four to six hours. At first you'll need them every four hours but after a few days every six should be sufficient until you're all healed. Now, I'll go get you a glass of water to take this with.” Bella held her hand up and replied “Don't bother, there aren't any cups here”

Carlisle looked at Jasper in confusion and Jasper shrugged. Bella swallowed the pill without any liquid and grimaced slightly at the taste of it. “Now I suggest that you eat with that medicine or it will have a stronger effect on you and may upset your stomach. I trust you at least have food for her here?” Carlisle asked pointedly. Jasper turned his gaze to Peter who was rushing to the bags Charlotte had left on the counter. “Yup, everything here to keep the human happy” he said happily and pulled out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jelly along with some chips. Dutifully she stood up and made to walk towards the kitchen. Jasper appeared by her side and lifted her in his arms, she stiffened but the look Jasper shot her stopped her dead in her tracks.

Jasper deposited Bella on the floor next to the counter and stood behind her, an arm around her waist to help her stand. She leaned against him gratefully as she made her sandwich with the plastic spoon and knife Peter had laid out and put it all in a paper plate. Making her way unsteadily to the dining room table she sat down and began eating quickly, feeling the telltale warmth that came before the pain ebbed away from the pain meds. “Are you okay to sit here and eat for a bit, Bella? I'd like to speak with Carlisle for a few minutes” Jasper asked and smiled when she nodded her head. “if you need me just call my name. No need to yell, either. We have very good hearing.” Receiving another head bob he smiled and left in the blink of an eye.

Alone, Bella sat at the table dutifully eating her food and enjoying the silence along with the soothing of her pain. She hadn't realised her pain was that bad but apparently it was. With a sigh of relief she leaned back in her chair and grunted in pain. Grudgingly she stood and made her way to the clothes still in bags on the counter. After rummaging through she chose a pair of jeans, a jade green v neck shirt, and a matching pair of green lace panties and bra. With her pile of clothes she made her way to get bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. She stood in the middle of the bathroom for a few moments taking in the grandness of it before she passed the tub that could fit four people and climbed into the palatial shower that had a huge rainfall shower head with two smaller sprayers on each side.

She groaned in approval as the searing hot shower pounded over her head, neck and shoulders. For half an hour she stood in the shower. Only ten minutes of that had been spend actually washing her hair and body with soaps she found in the shower that were decidedly masculine but she didn't care much. After she had washed herself carefully to remove sap and unwanted sticks and leaves from she stood in the hot stream of water and just relaxed. When she realised she was probably using all the hot water she switched the shower off and dried off with the biggest, fluffiest towel she had ever seen.

She padded over carefully, so as not to slip on the stone floor, to her pile of clothes on the bathroom counter and slipped into them quickly. It had been a while since she had heard from anyone so she thought she’d check up on them and let them know she was okay. She was moving slowly, the pain not completely gone from her neck and torso. When she entered the living room she was surprised that all four vampires were sitting in comfortable silence on the furniture.

Jasper was the first to look up and he smiled. In the blink of an eye he was standing beside her, giving her an appreciative once over before he spoke “Would you like to sit down? We just got word that one more of Carlisle's coven is coming and we're just waiting for him to get here. She nodded and moved towards the couches slowly. Peter was sitting in the large arm chair with Charlotte sitting on his lap and Carlisle was sitting on the loveseat, looking more like he was sitting in a wooden chair than a plush leather couch. Jasper placed his hand on her lower back and maneuvered her towards the large couch. She sat gingerly at one corner of the couch followed by Jasper who sat as close to her as physically possible without touching her.

Jasper was about to speak when he stood and focused at the front entrance. “Edward is here” he said solemnly. Peter and Charlotte grimaced but Carlisle looked positively radiant. “Oh, Bella! I'm glad you get to meet my first son! I'm certain he will enjoy your company.” He said and stood, ready to greet the newest addition. Suddenly there was someone standing in the open doorway. His burnished hair glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the house and a look of confusion twisted his attractive features. His golden eyes scanned Bella as he stepped into the living room. He took a breath to speak but snapped his mouth shut and clenched his jaw with a ferocity Bella had never seen before. Suddenly his eyes turned pitch black and a growl ripped from his throat as he launched himself at Bella. The shouts from his fellow vampires sounded out in a mass of confusion as Bella was face to face with the most vicious sought she had ever seen, the glittering black eyes of a very hungry vampire.


	3. Turning A New Page

The roar that shook the house stunned everyone. Bella's heart beat against her chest so hard she thought it might actually leave all together. Her breath hitched and her body shook violently. Edward's hot breath fanned over her face and his teeth were barred but he made no move to attack her. However it was clear by his own shaking that he was struggling immensely. Suddenly Jasper was behind Edward, one hand around the back of Edward’s neck. Immediately Edward dropped like a ragdoll and Jasper held Edward’s body up, anger glinting in his eyes. Cracks began to form up Edward's neck and jaw but he made no sounds or attempts to free himself “Jasper! Please no! I don't know why Edward was being so aggressive to Bella but he's never been like that and you know it. Please, _please_ give us a chance to take him to get a few animals and talk to him!” Carlisle pleaded from his position on the opposite side of the room. Bella looked around the room and wondered when they all moved away from her, since the last she had been aware of they were all rushing to her side, or was it Edward's side, to prevent the catastrophe.

 

  
“Jasper” Bella began, her voice just a whisper “Maybe you should give him another chance.” The glare Jasper shot her told her exactly what he thought of her suggestion. However, he turned towards the door way Edward had just entered from and began walking. “Peter, Carlisle. Follow me” and in a second they were all out of sight. Bella blinked a few times before collapsing into the nearest seat. With a groan she regretted ever walking or taking that damn shower. Her whole body ached even though she had taken the pain medication.

 

  
  
“What's the matter, Hun?” Charlotte asked from a few feet away. Bella jumped in shock and groaned again. “Ugh, Charlotte! You scared me!” she complained. The woman in front of her laughed and shook her head. “Well I am a vampire, Bella. I tend to be quiet and fast.” Bella grumbled but found it in herself to answer the question originally put to her “I hurt. A lot, actually. I took the medicine Carlisle gave me but I'm hurting more than I thought I would.” She shrugged and laid her head back onto the arm of the loveseat. Charlotte sat down in the arm chair and seemed to be staring off into space. Bella wondered absentmindedly if Charlotte could hear the men and if she was monitoring the situation.

 

 

Bella hoped they didn't hurt Edward. Sure, it had been the most terrifying experience of her life being that close to a vampire with hunger burning in his eyes. She knew, however, that it wasn't Edward’s fault. They ate blood for sustenance! Maybe she smelled extra good and that's why he had reacted the way he did. To be honest she felt a twinge of shame and embarrassment. One of her _hosts'_ friends would be uncomfortable visiting because she was there. While she was pondering the likelihood of them allowing her to leave so she wasn't a burden, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

  
The pain in Bella's chest drug her into alertness. A whimper escaped her lips even before her eyes had opened. She sat up, put a hand to her sore chest and rubbed gently. She needed more pain medicine but Jasper had the damn bottle and last she knew he was outside with a vampire that had almost killed her. A quick scan of the living room told Bella realised she was alone. Slowly she stood and made her way to her room, where she used the bathroom. 

 

  
When she was done she made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to eat but the pain was too great to open the fridge. “Jasper” she said, feeling silly to be calling someone so softly. When he didn't answer she moved towards the sliding glass door and opened it. She peaked around the deck to see if anyone was there, but to no avail. It seemed like she was completely alone. “Jasper!” she yelled and scanned the horizon. After a few moments she closed the door with a sigh and padded back to her room to lay on the bed. Slowly she laid back and slipped into unconsciousness again.

 

  
“Bella? Hey, Bella. Wake up, Darlin'.” Jasper's low voice caressed her and brought her from her sleep. Surprisingly the pain was worse still and she cried out softly, her hands flying to her torso in an inane attempt to stop it. “Here” Jasper handed Bella a cup of water and her pill “Sorry we were gone. I had to have some _words with_  Edward. Charlotte stayed here with you and came to get me when you called for me. Take this and I'll carry you down to the kitchen to get you something to eat.” Dutifully Bella swallowed the pill, draining the water in the plastic cup and moving to stand from the bed. In an instant she was in Jasper's arms and being carried down the hallway. She thought about complaining and demanding to be put down but to be honest she wasn't even sure she could walk.

 

  
Soon they were in the kitchen and Jasper was following the instructions on the frozen dinner he had pulled from the freezer. The counter was clear of bags and Bella assumed Charlotte had put them away while she had been sleeping. The others were sitting in the living room talking quietly amongst themselves, though she noticed Edward was tossing glances at her every once in a while. Suddenly Bella's head spun and she was slipping off her bar stool. Jasper was immediately next to her, catching her from falling. “Are you okay?” he asked and Bella nodded sheepishly. “Sorry, I'm not very good with balance usually and pain medicine makes it worse.” She said softly, very embarrassed at having Jasper catch her. Carlisle appeared at her side and asked “How are you feeling? I see your balance is a little off. When did you last take your medicine?” She told him that it had been just a few minutes since she took her medicine and Carlisle hummed in thought. “That's interesting. Do you have any other issues, Bella?” he asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

  
Bella thought about it for a few minutes and responded “My pain is much worse than it was. The medicine didn't even relieve all of my pain last time and it's so much worse now.” Carlisle looked down at Bella and then to Jasper. The two spoke in that fast way that only created a humming noise to Bella’s ears, their eyes flicking to Bella every now and then. Bella felt frustrated and angry, _obviously_  they were talking about her. She wasn't a child, she was a full grown adult capable of rational thought and understanding problem, so why weren't they just fucking talking about her in a way she could understand? She wanted to say something, anything to tell them off but as quickly as her anger had come, a wave of all encompassing tiredness took it’s place. She laid her head on the counter and huffed in annoyance.

 

  
“Here, Bella. Your food is ready. When you're done we’ll go into the living room. Edward has something he wants to tell you and we have a few things to discuss” Jasper spoke softly and placed a hand on her back to keep her steady. With a nod Bella ate her food, thankful that it wasn't burnt this time, and allowed herself to be moved to the living room and placed on Jasper’s lap on the couch. “Bella” Edward began “I apologize for the way I acted earlier. Your blood calls to me and I lost control of myself for a few moments.” He took a ragged breath that looked painful and continued “I also need to tell you something that I meant to bring up earlier, before my inexcusable behavior. I have a gift, you see. I can read people's minds. Humans and vampires. Everyone. Except for you.” Bella was silent for a few minutes and then answered softly “I accept your apology. I understand you were just acting on your instincts and you didn't hurt me, so no harm done.” She had no idea how to answer to the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind. Why was she different from everyone else? Was there something wrong with her?

 

  
“This is most likely why the Volturi are after you” Jasper said gently “Though how they found out about you is beyond me. The only mind reader they have currently is Aro, and he has to have physical contact for his gift to work.” Bella watched the other vampires and noticed Carlisle’s jaw was tight and his body stiff. “What's wrong, Carlisle?” Bella asked. He sighed and looked from Bella to Jasper before he replied “Aro. He's in Phoenix right now. Something about a problem coven that needed to be taken care of. I met up with him before I came here. He and his personal guards are here on business.” Jasper was immediately tense, his whole body rigid. “What?! Are you joking? So she probably ran into Aro? How the _fuck_ did she get away from him if he was so interested in her?” he growled more to himself than someone else. Bella scrambled out of Jasper's tight grip and turned to Carlisle. “Does Aro have long black hair, really pale skin, and the creepiest fucking smile on the planet?” Bella asked and noticed the room had gone silent.

 

  
Carlisle nodded solemnly “Yes, though I'm not sure his smile is _that_ creepy. Where did you see him?” Bella sighed and leaned back against the couch. She told the story of going to the grocery store alone, at night. How she had run into him, literally. How the asshole hadn’t helped pick up the groceries and just stood there, staring at her with his pitch black eyes. Peter laughed at this and was annoyed but she figured not many talked poorly about the _kings_. “That was the night I spent watching over you. Peter suggested it and I agreed that it would be the best choice. I marked your house with my scent and kept an eye on you all night.” Jasper added.

 

  
  
Bella blushed and looked down at the ground “All night? Jasper, why did do that? No need to lose a night of sleep over me.” she chided. “We don't sleep, Hun.” He answered with a chuckle “Besides, it's a good thing I was there. I remembered smelling a vampire that night and sent him the other way with my gift. Can't believe I came that close to Aro. Too close if you ask me.” Bella leaned against the arm of the sofa and her eyes fluttered shut without her permission. She listened to the others speak to each other, their words turning into a blur of noises. She could feel her heart rate rising, though she was doing nothing and it felt like she was suffocating. Her breathing picked up soon after and that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

  
She opened her eyes and looked up into Jasper's concerned eyes. “What's goin' on?” Jasper's gruff voice rang out. She looked at him with confusion while the words filtered into her brain. “Nothin’." she responded softly and closed her eyes again. She was tired and sore, she just wanted to sleep a little more. Then she heard Carlisle's voice. He was asking about how long she had slept since she fell from the tree. Charlotte answered and Carlisle sounded worried. She couldn't make out much of what he was saying and she wondered if they were speaking too quickly for her to understand.

 

  
Bella became aware of someone calling her name “Bella!” Jasper shook her gently and she grumbled to herself as she drug her eyes open. “What?” she growled in annoyance. “Bella, I'm gonna lift your shirt. Carlisle wants to check you for bruising.” She nodded her head and closed her eyes again. Carlisle’s cold, skilled hands moved across her rib cage and down her sides. He spoke to Jasper but she didn't care enough to listen, all she wanted was to sleep some more. Then her name was being called again. Her brows furrowed as her eyes slid open. “Bella! Carlisle is worried you have internal bleeding. He wants to get you to a hospital right now to check on it.” His voice was tinged with worry and she could feel the concern and fear radiating off of him.

 

  
“No” she responded and watched with detached amusement when Jasper grimaced and his jaw set in frustration. “Turn me.” Silence settled in the room and Bella watched Jasper war with his emotions. “I'm gonna have to turn eventually. The vampire Kings want me. They always get what they want. Why not change me now so it's my choice?” Edward spoke up, suggesting they hide her so she could have more human experience but Jasper was watching Bella with a look of shock and adoration on his face. “No. We'll change her now. We're equipped to handle a newborn and with myself, Charlotte, and Peter on the premises, she'll be safe from vampires and herself.” With that Bella felt herself being lifted from the couch, with a loving gentleness she had never experienced.

 

  
Bella heard Edward and Carlisle speaking heatedly, Edward sounding outraged and Carlisle sounding placating but Bella didn't care to listen. At some point Jasper had climbed into her bed and covered them both. She rested on his chest, breathing in his soothing scent. “Will it hurt?” she asked tentatively and Jasper responded immediately “Yes. It's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, Bella. You're gonna feel like you're burning alive and even when you're sure there's nothing left to burn, you’re gonna burn some more. I won't lie to you, it's gonna be awful but I'll be here for you. I'll help you through it. Take what pain I can.”

 

  
“Okay. How do we do this?” Bella asked, peaking up at Jasper through her dark lashes. A growl rose up in his chest and his grin sent Bella's heart pumping harder. “I'm gonna have to bite you, Darlin'. My venom will start the change. You'll burn for three to five days and when you awaken, you'll be a vampire.” She nodded and laid back onto her back. “Are you sure about this, Bella?” he asked and watched her nod resolutely “I want it to be my choice. Plus then you don't have to protect me. I'll be as strong..." She paused, seeming to lose her train of thought. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself falling into darkness. She heard Jasper's voice but couldn't make it what he was saying.

 

  
Suddenly there was a stinging pain in her neck. At first it was just annoying, but it morphed quickly into the feeling of burning. Fire spread slowly through her body and she felt the sting in her wrists, ankles, and the insides of her thighs. The fire spread quickly then, consuming her whole body in agonising flames. She cried out, her body bowing off the bed in an attempt to escape the fire consuming her body. There was a voice, but Bella was too busy burning to spare a second thought to listen or even try to understand the words. Suddenly she was being held still, the pressure on her burning limbs was pissing her off. She fought against her restraints but got nowhere. Then the voice, Jasper's voice, filtered into her brain. He was asking her to stay still. So she struggled to remain still, though her instincts begged her to fight against the pain, run from it even though she knew she couldn't.

 

  
A warmth spread through her body, immobilizing her with its suffocating strength. Then Jasper's voice came again, soothing her but not relieving her pain. “It's not working Carlisle, she's still in pain. Relax Bella. I'm here. I won't leave your side” Then the fire surged and she could no longer focus on anything but the absolute pain coursing through her veins. The fire raged forever. She was sure that she would never stop burning. There was nothing but the fire. She wasn't sure if she was screaming or not. She couldn't hear and couldn't feel anything but the pain. Then came a smell, the most soothing scent she had ever experienced. Leather, summer, and the smell of ozone after a rainstorm.

 

  
Then she could hear, at first it was all too much and created a noise that almost made Bella's head hurt. Soon, however, she was able to differentiate each sound. The first thing she could hear was whimpering, when she figured out it was coming from her, she stopped it immediately. Then a voice came to her. It was low and gruff but it soothed her. It was telling her she was okay, that she wouldn't be alone, and that it would be over soon. The flames licked at her body, and she lost track of the outside world as she burned. After a while she became aware of her body, something was holding her hand. She realised she must still be on the bed because she could feel the sheets underneath her. A soft breeze blew across her and she heard voices again.

  
“How's she doing?” one asked

  
“Okay, I guess. She's so quiet. I've changed many and none of them have been this quiet or so completely still.” Came the voice that had been with her always

  
“Maybe the morphine helped. Maybe that's why she's quiet.” The first voice spoke again.

  
Then the fire took her again and she was lost. Floating in a sea of fire that would never cease. She could hear more voices now, they buzzed around her like flies that wouldn't leave. Their sounds and smells clawed at her with an indescribable intensity. Then she became aware that the fire was receding, first just in her fingers and toes. It was welcome until she realised the burning everywhere else was becoming stronger. She held her jaw tighter, so she didn't scream. She didn't know why, but she knew she didn't want to scream. The fire moved from her extremities and focused in her torso, specifically in her now rapidly beating heart. Slowly and painfully it crawled away from her limbs until the excruciating pain was only in her heart which was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

 

  
With one last, thunderous _**thump**_  Bella's heart ceased beating. It was silent in the room, save for the sounds of breathing nearby. Outside she could hear the birds chirping and wind blowing. Slowly she took a breath, scenting the air in a covert attempt to assess safety before she moved. The smell of leather and rain was dominant, but there were at least four other scents in the room. Her crimson eyes opened slowly and she surveyed the ceiling, shocked to watch the dust particles floating past. A deep inhale from someone nearby startled her, and the warning bells went off in her head. She launched herself off of the bed, her back to the wall and a low, threatening growl reverberated from her. The warning growl was punctuated by a crouch and baring of her teeth. She looked from person to person and felt confused. Everyone here was familiar, somehow. One of the people took a step forward, with hands raised at chest level in submission. “It's alright, Darlin'. It's very confusing at first. We're all friends and we’re not gonna hurt you” he said, a distinct twang in his voice. 

 

  
Bella felt a shiver run up her spine at the man's voice. She cocked her head to one side, the growl abating as she asked “Jasper?” When the man nodded his head, answering in the affirmative, she took a better look at him. He was handsome, as he always had been, but he was even more handsome than she had been able to comprehend. His long hair was a mix of four or five different hues and his smile was intoxicating. He stood in a very dominant manner, feet spread shoulder width apart and his body was tensed as if ready to defend at any moment. Suddenly he moved, causing his sleeves to ride up his forearms and the scars that dominated his skin showed, almost glowing. She inhaled sharply, her focus on the scars. There were so many! Scars on his arms, hands, neck, even a few on his face. She turned her gaze to his and a slow sexy smile spread across her face. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

 

  
Without meaning to, Bella was standing in front of Jasper. She reveled in the feeling of such speed and then turned her face towards the man in front of her. She took a deep, unapologetic inhale. Leather and ozone, it was Jasper's scent she had smelled before. He had been the one always by her side. That smile appeared on her face again as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. Good god, the man was sex on legs. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and scented again, almost moaning at the smell. She had the strange urge to taste him, and without a second thought her tongue darted out. She licked a long, warm stripe up his neck and moaned softly at his intoxicating taste.

 

  
Someone nearby cleared their throat and Bella tensed. She scented again, only this time to see who or what was nearby. She spun on her heel and dropped into a crouch with Jasper behind her, the low growling returning louder than before. “Bella” Jasper said softly “It's just our friends. They won't hurt us. Please try to relax.” She knew Jasper was right, but she couldn't force herself out of her defensive position. She had to protect him, he was everything to her. Letting loose a snarl she began backing towards the open window, herding Jasper towards their escape route. His strong, warm hand came to rest on her shoulder and she felt a calm wash over her, allowing her to stand from her crouch. “It's okay, Bella. They're not gonna hurt us, Hun” he whispered in her ear. Just like that her fear and worry flipped to lust. Jasper's hot breath on her neck was simply too much to ignore but slowly that feeling melted from her body too.

 

  
With a clear mind for the first time since she had awoken, Bella looked again at the people gathered just inside the room. Three males, one female. The female she knew by process of elimination was Charlotte, the mate of Peter. Peter was the one that looked like Jasper's brother, attractive but not as attractive as the man standing behind her. That left two men. One blond and one with darker hair. Carlisle and Edward, she surmised. “You.” She pointed to Edward, a sneer on her face “I don't like you.” At that statement, Peter fell into a fit of giggles. “Captain!” Jasper snapped behind her and she watched in amazement at how Peter came to attention immediately and became silent. “Sorry, Major. I forgot what little filter newborns have. She just struck my funny bone” he answered, his voice contrite.

 

  
Bella became immediately aware of the scars marking Peters wrist, arms, and neck. He wasn't wearing a long sleeve shirt, so they were on full display in all their terrifying glory. Again Bella was in a crouch, snarling but she wasn't backing away. No. A vampire with that many scars would certainly hunt her down if she ran. No, she had to fight. In the blink of an eye she was launching herself at the scar covered man, hissing and spitting like an angry cat. She pinned Peter to the ground and moved to put her teeth to his throat only to find herself flipped onto her back. Startled, she laid still while Peter pinned her wrists down against the hardwood floor above her head and snarled at her “Enough!” he placed another hand on her heaving chest, effectively immobilizing her.

 

 

Bella struggled and hissed and snarled with everything she had. “Bella!” Peter yelled and watched her cease moving to look at him with confusion. “It's me, Peter. I'm not gonna hurt you. Charlotte’s not gonna hurt you either” he motioned to his mate, who appeared to also be covered in scars. “But…but the scars!” she whimpered and tried to reign in her wayward emotions. Everything was swirling inside her. Fear, anger, worry, lust, and a burning in her throat that wouldn't leave her alone. “Charlotte, why don't you go and get our little newborn some dinner” Peter spoke softly and watched his mate nod and disappear from the room. 

 

  
Peter looked down at Bella and gave her a stern look “Now I'm gonna let go of you and you’re gonna behave and be nice, you hear?” he spoke in a no nonsense tone. Bella swallowed the venom pooling in her mouth loudly and nodded her ascent meekly. She knew Peter wasn’t a threat, but her instincts had control of her body today. With an indignant growl Bella leapt from under Peter and stood behind Jasper, her growl still audible but greatly lessened. With a chuckle, Jasper turned his attention to Peter “She almost had you, there” he poked fun at his friend. “Yeah, well. We can't all have forewarning about someone's emotions beforehand, Major. I personally think I liked your greeting better. I wouldn't mind getting one of those from her” Peter replied, earning a growl from Jasper.

 

  
At this point Carlisle nudged Edward and mumbled something about giving them some space and the two men walked out of the room. “I think Edward and his leader are squeamish about our diet, Major” Peter said with a chuckle. Jasper shrugged and replied something about Carlisle not being judgemental but Bella couldn't focus. That burning sensation was back, but worse. Absently her hands moved to her throat and began rubbing. The scratching soon became frantic as her eyes darted from place to place. She was losing control of her emotions again and was slipping into a tail spin. With a growl she leapt from the room, out the window, and landed gracefully on her feet. Her long hair flared out around her, draped over her shoulders and blew softly in the breeze. “Bella, wait!” she heard Jasper call out. At the sound of his imminent approach Bella took off, not wanting to be caught by him. She needed something. She needed it badly. Nothing, and she meant nothing, would stand in her way.

 

 

The feeling of the wind whipping against Bella's face distracted her from the burning in her throat. She reveled in speeding across the ground and laughed out loud as the animals fled from her. Suddenly planting both feet into the front she launched herself from the ground, leaping so high she swore she could see for miles. Another laugh rang out and she marveled at the foreign and wonderful sound of her own voice. Then something collided with her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was Jasper. He held her hands above her head in one hand and laid his body down on hers, his knees between her legs. She was immobilized and it pissed her of “Get off of me, Jasper!” she snarled and tried to head butt him. “No.” his answer was stern “You will come back home with me and wait for Charlotte to return. She's gonna be back soon with food. I know you're thirsty, I can feel your thirst burning out of control. You can't leave our land, yet. You're not in control of your actions and you could hurt people. Please let us bring you your food for now.”

 

  
“I was just running! I'm so fast! Then you knocked me down. I don't want to be inside, I want to run!” Bella snarled. She knew she sounded like a spoiled brat but she couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was test her new abilities and this asshole was pinning her down, keeping her from having fun. Jasper sighed and grumbled to himself about newborns being a pain in the ass. Then the strangest sensation feel over her. She had never felt anything like it before and she immediately stopped struggling. Her body lay limp underneath Jasper and he stood slowly. She laid there for a few moments and then felt herself being carried. She assumed it was Jasper but didn't care enough to open her eyes. Absentmindedly she wondered why her emotions were all over the place but better when she was around Jasper. Obviously it was his gift but what exactly his gift was, she couldn't figure out. She became aware of voices. First Peter, who seemed very amused. Then she heard Charlotte in the distance and the most appetising smell washed over her. The sound of pounding heartbeats took over her senses and she sat straight up, the feeling of apathy slipping off her. She growled and launched herself towards the heartbeats.. She pounced, grabbing the first person and ripping into their throat viciously. Blood spurted out at her and she lapped at it like a dog at a water bowl. Eventually it wasn't enough so she sealed her lips around the wound and sucked heartily. The mouth full of blood she was rewarded with made her eyes roll up into the back of her head. Greedily she sucked until the blood stopped coming.

 

  
In anger the threw the empty carcass to the ground and lunged at the second, snarling at Charlotte as she did. She didn't want anyone near her food. It was _her_  food. No one would take it from her. Growling she backed away before ripping into the throat and sealed her lips around the wound immediately. Moaning in pleasure she drank, until the blood ran dry again. She was less thirsty now, the burning not as strong and she gently laid the second body to the ground and looked up. Charlotte was standing behind Peter, who was in a defensive position but not a crouch. Jasper stood nearby and stared at her, his face schooled into a look of patient calmness. Slowly her hand moved towards her chin and smeared the blood there. In horror she looked at the blood on her fingertips and then turned to the two bodies laying on the ground. She gasped and began backing away from her kills. The blood had helped her regain her focus but her shame and fear crushed any wellbeing she had been feeling. She had killed those people. She had viciously ripped their throats out, leaving gaping holes. Those giant neck wounds explained why she was covered in the warm sticky substance.

 

  
Jasper stepped forward and Bella turned to him. Venom tears welled in her eyes and a sob escaped her lips as she took a few steps away from him. “Jasper, I…” she began to talk but the pain was too great. She turned tail and ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. She had to get away from the carnage she had caused. A familiar smell wafted towards her and she knew Peter was on her left. With a warning growl she veered right and sped up. Then a hard body dropped on top of her and she struggled to get free. “Let me go!” she snarled as she tried to remove the vampire from her back. A hot gust of breath spread across her face and Bella shivered, the smell of Jasper filling every sense. She moaned loudly and went still.

 

  
Slowly he licked a stripe up her cheek, removing some of the blood that marred her face. With a groan her hips bucked upwards, pressing her ass against his groin. Jasper let out a moan of his own and pushed his growing erection against her denim clad rear. Suddenly Bella found herself on her back, her arms still pinned above her head. Jasper leaned over her and licked more blood from her face and groaned in pleasure, his red eyes flicked to black as he looked down at her with lust. 

 

  
“Now listen here, Bella. Don't you be feeling ashamed. Those men, they were bad men. They hurt others and enjoyed it. You did everyone a service by ridding the world of their presence.” Jasper spoke, his low voice gravely with lust. He leaned down and licked another stripe from her throat up to her jaw and across to her plump, crimson stained lips. Bella's breathing sped, taking in the scents around her. She felt bathed in Jasper's scent and the feeling made her groan in pleasure. She wanted to smell like him and she wanted him to smell like her. That way everyone would know he was hers. She struggled to free her hands but was distracted by Jasper leaning in close. “Are you gonna behave, little one?” he whispered against her ear.

 

  
With a shiver Bella nodded mutely, unable to even form a sentence for the level of desire that was surging through her. Jasper smiled and pressed his lips to Bella's gently. Her body responded immediately, returning the action and pushing her hips towards his in a silent plea for friction. There was a need, a pressure building in her lower abdomen that she had never felt with quite this intensity. She whimpered when Jasper's large hand gripped her left hip and stilled her motion. “Patience, my mate.” He all but growled “I'll claim you soon enough, but I'd rather not do it while Peter is here to enjoy the show.”

 

  
  
Bella gasped and turned her head, shame and embarrassment crashing over her again in an uncontrollable deluge. She grunted with the effort it took not to fling Jasper off of her and run from the situation. She was determined to stay and deal with this. So she wanted to fuck Jasper into next Tuesday, so what? She was an adult. She could damn well so as she pleased! “Tell him to go, then. He listens to you. I know, I've watched how he snaps to attention when you command him” Bella said, her voice sultry and filled with desire. “And so will you” Jasper spoke with a smirk “But now is not the time. Peter wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary. It's that right, Capitan?”

 

  
A nervous sound came from Peter as he revealed himself from behind a tree. “That's right, Major. We're gonna have done guests soon and I don't think you're gonna like who it is” his voice was steady but there was a tinge of worry. Bella wondered if Peter’s reticence was because he was interrupting their 'together’ time. A growl tore from Jasper's chest and even Bella flinched. “Who?” he snarled. Peter's stance changed subtly he spoke, he was cringing away from Jasper “Aro and his guard.” Jasper stiffened above Bella, his eyes traveled to Bella's. She was horrified, scared that Aro might take her away from Jasper. A frightened whimper escaped her as she struggled under Jasper. She had to get away! They both did. 

 

  
A calm washed over Bella and she relaxed beneath Jasper once again. “How long do we have?” Jasper asked. “Not long. A few days, maybe a week. I think having everyone together will make this go much smoother so we should get back to the house.” With a stiff nod Jasper picked up Bella, who was so calm she her limbs were jello, and he began running. 

 

  
Bella was annoyed. How the fuck Jasper was controlling her emotions was beyond her but it had to stop. She couldn't be controlled by him. What if everything she was feeling was fake? Created by Jasper to keep her pliant and willing? It wouldn't explain the feeling of the emotions being stronger now that she had turned but it didn't negate the idea completely. A low growl started in her chest, a warning to Jasper that she was seeing red. “Now, Bella. I need you to calm down for a moment. I understand you're upset but we kind of have an issue here that we need to solve. _Together_. You can't do that if you're being ruled by your violently erratic emotions.” Jasper tried to reason with Bella. Bella recognized his frustration easily and it bolstered her original idea. He was annoyed because she wasn't letting him control her? Good luck, asshole! 

 

  
With an ear splitting snarl she leapt from his arms, the forced calm slipping off of her like an unwanted blanket. “Fuck you!” she spat in anger. Originally she had planned a lengthy and demeaning diatribe about his desire to control her but her emotions took all those pretty words and elaborate thoughts and turned it into one vehement and vulgar statement. The anger at not being able to control her own brain rose up and smothered any control and focus she had, rendering her into the all too familiar fight or flight mode. She recognized Jasper, his scent was soothing and did not make her want to fight him but she was angry with him. She was angry with herself. How could she let this happen to herself?! What was she thinking? No, there had been no other way. Aro would have come for her. Aro. Her eyes narrowed at the group of vampires in front of her. Loathing and anger burst from her uncontrollable mind and she snarled again. The blond that looked like her mate was talking again, he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to restrain her! Her crimson eyes slowly shifted to Peter and she dropped into a fighting stance. He wanted her restrained? He'd have to fight her first.

 

 

Memories flooded back to her, self defence lessons she learned as a human. They were fuzzy but the concepts were easy to glean. She was circling Peter, a low growl emitting from her. Peter was talking again. Whatever the fuck he was saying was useless now. Either he attacked or he didn't. It was as simple as that for her. Then she'd deal with Aro. That bastard wanted to take her without get consent. How many other potentially gifted people did he kidnap and force to change? If he was after gifts wouldn't he want Jasper too? Immediately she began scanning for Jasper, needing to know he was safe. Suddenly his scent wafted in from behind her. It enveloped her whole being and calmed her irate mind. This feeling was different from the calm Jasper forced on her and she was glad to realise that it was her own brain calming her rather than it being forced on her, even if it was because of Jasper's amazingly sexy scent.

 

  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she had voiced this realisation and the chuckle from the man behind her startled her. She understood what she had done and was instantly annoyed with herself “I'm out of control!” she snarled in her frustration “I can't control my emotions. I can't control my body. I can't even control what comes out of my mouth! UGH!” Suddenly she realised they had made it to the house, when had that happened? Instead of running, possibly into an unknown danger, she stomped into the house and through the still gaping hole of the front entry.

 

  
With another strangled shriek of annoyance she made her way to the bedroom she had awoken in. She wanted to punch something. Wanted to destroy anything that had the unfortunate happenstance to be in front of her at the time. However, she also desperately wanted to control herself. Jesus, if she had been able to support herself and her mom AND still ace school she had to be able to deal with a few stray but powerful emotions. Gritting her teeth together she closed her eyes, sat with her legs criss cross, rested her hands palms down on her knees, and allowed her head to drop against her chest. She focused on her breathing first, listening to the unnecessary intake and exhale of breath from her lungs. Then came each muscle, starting with her facial muscles. She imagined them relaxing, each muscle moving her further into relaxation. Then her neck and shoulders, followed by her chest. Soon her whole body was relaxed and she was no longer feeling out of control.

 

  
Bella could hear everything in the house and even out into the vast expanse of land that surrounded the house. Jasper and Peter were talking quietly, sure couldn't make out what they were saying but they were clearly agitated. Charlotte, Edward, and Carlisle were talking about the rest of Carlisle’s coven who were apparently showing up within the next few hours. None of them were really experienced with _newborns_ , the term made Bella bristle with anger, so Charlotte was giving them a 'Newborns for dummies’ talk over the phone. Even though the phone was clearly not on speaker Bella could hear each and every person on the other side of the phone. From the sounds of it most of the vampires were female, though there was the voice of one very excited male too. Great, another easily excited male to deal with.

 

  
A heavy sigh escaped her, causing Jasper and Peter to cease their conversion and Jasper spoke gently. “Feeling better, Darlin'?” With a snarl she didn't really mean she refused to answer and moved to jump out of her window. She made next to no noise but Jasper was standing outside of her window, arms crossed in front of his chest and an unimpressed look on his face. “What?!” she snarled and crossed her own arms over her chest “Am I insert house arrest now?” Jasper had been standing relatively relaxed but the more Bella spoke the more ridged his stance became. Clearly he didn't like how she was talking to him. If she had had any sense, she would have shut up. However Bella contained no such wisdom and kept talking “I've taken care of myself and my mother since before I was a teenager. I don't need _you_ to follow me around and control me from the shadows. Yeah, that's right. I know you're controlling me and when I fucking figure out how to stop you, I'll be _damn sure_  that you'll never control me again.” Bella jabbed her finger towards Jasper to drive her point home and growled as she spun on her heel and stormed into the living room.

 

 

Charlotte, Peter, Carlisle, and Edward sat all with a range of emotion written on their faces. Their silence was deafening. Carlisle looked like he didn't approve while Edward and Charlotte looked uncomfortable and worried. The only amount of sound was from Peter who was struggling and failing to hide his laughter, though Bella couldn't figure out what was so damn funny. “I wouldn't be enjoying myself so much, Captain. Don't forget we’re still dealing with a _newborn_ , even if she's as articulate and focused as our dear Bella. If we don't bring her to heel, then we'll regret the day we did not give structure to our newest addition.” Bella stood defiantly, head up and chin jutted out as she watched Jasper meander into the living room. He stood behind the couch where Peter was sitting with his mate. Jasper stood arms folded over his chest, shoulders squared, and legs spread shoulder width apart. His whole stance screamed danger and dominance. Bella's eyes raked over his lithe form and she was ashamed to admit that she found him incredibly sexy, even when he was talking about disciplining her like she wasn't even in the room. Jasper raised an eyebrow and a smirk spread across his face.

 

  
Bella bristled at Jasper's little monologue and his reaction after, could he feel her emotions as well as manipulate them? Realising she was getting carried away, she focused on the problem. She wasn't a child and she refused to be spoken to like one. Anger began to well up in her again and she began to visibly shake with the struggle of keeping her emotions in check. As if not noticing her struggle Jasper continued to talk about her, as if she wouldn't understand “You see, Peter. In the blink of an eye they go from coherent to a ball of rage in a split second. I know it's been a while but didn't that time with Maria teach you anything?” Charlotte and Peter sobered quickly, distracting Bella from her idle rage and drawing her attention to them. “Wh…who is Maria?” Bella spoke tentatively. “Oh” Jasper spoke again, this time his voice slightly mocking “Did you want to act like a part of this coven? If so, you must submit to my position as coven leader. You will be a productive member of my coven, I swear it, even if it's the last thing I do. God help me, Bella, if you speak to me the way you just did ever again, you _will_ regret it”

 

  
A growl started in Bella's chest before she even knew it was happening, her body becoming ridged and her fingers flexing into claws. In the blink of an eye she had dropped into a crouch, effectively challenging Jasper for his role as coven leader. She didn't know what was causing her to act like this but she wanted to show that high handed, sexy man that he couldn't push her around. In a flash Jasper was on her, one hand around her throat and another holding her back to his front, effectively trapping her arms against her sides and stilling her. She kicked out but Jasper simply locked his knees together, holding Bella’s foot in the air and making her more unstable and more trapped than she had been originally. Slowly he dragged his tongue across her throat and huffed a laugh when Bella whimpered. His lips were mere inches from the shell of her ear as he whispered to her “I have years of experience on you, little one. I have experience fighting like you couldn't imagine. I have brought thousands to their knees and shown no mercy. You may be my mate, but you will not be a spoiled brat. You will listen to me and learn from me. If you do not, you will be punished. Do you understand?” 

 

  
' _Did she understand? Hell no she didn't understand. What did 'punishment’ entail anyways?'_  Bella thought to herself. She grimaced and nodded her head sharply, hoping Jasper would release her. Instead he raked his teeth against her skin and a strangled groan escaped her before she could stifle it. Jesus the things Jasper could do to her! She shamefully felt her core moisten and her legs went weak, causing her to lean against him in what could only be interpreted as a surrender. No matter how much Bella wanted to hiss and snarl and growl at him to fuck off and never demand she 'obey' again, the truth of the matter was that she found it sexy as hell. Her eyes widened when he bit down, growing possessively. It hurt, no doubt there, but she was shocked to find that was very sexy too. Her core filled with slick and the scent spread through the room quickly. She was ashamed of her body’s response, surely this wasn’t a normal response.

 

  
Edward spoke, breaking the awkward silence “I think she's learned her lesson, Jasper.” He sounded uncomfortable and Bella wondered if that was because she was enjoying this too much. She opened her eyes, wondering exactly she had closed them, and was faced with the knowing smirks of Peter and Charlotte. She was so embarrassed not only by her reactions to Jasper's high handed and demanding actions, but by the fact the literally everyone saw that little _display_  and could no doubt smell the effect it was having on her. She whimpered and her head dropped in embarrassment. Jasper pulled his teeth from Bella's throat, licking the wound and pulling her into his arms. He sat on the couch next to Peter and held Bella firmly in his lap, not allowing the escape she was attempting. He licked the bite again, which was prickling. Bella assumed that meant it was healing, and she stilled in his arms. She would do almost anything to make him stop laving his hot, wet tongue across her throat while they were in front of everyone.

 

  
“So” Jasper's voice rumbled behind her “The rest of your coven is coming, Carlisle?” Carlisle nodded and agreed, stating that Alice had had a vision and that they needed to be here. Jasper sighed heavily and nodded, clearly he wasn't overly excited about this Alice coming and if Bella was being honest the idea of meeting new people, or vampires, made her very nervous and unsure.


End file.
